Birthday Gift
by Christie Stephanie
Summary: Ketika hari ulang tahun Natsu tiba dan semua orang sudah mempersiapkan apa yang akan mereka berikan sebagai hadiah untuk Natsu, apa yang akan Lucy Heartfilia berikan kepada Natsu Dragneel sebagai kado ulang tahunnya? / "Voucher permintaan.. pada Lucy Heartfilia.." / Lalu, apa saja yang akan Natsu minta pada Lucy sebagai hadiahnya? / An Experiment Oneshoot! / Mind to RnR? :)


A/N : Salam kenal semuanya.. Aku Christie Stephanie, biasanya menulis di fandom sebelah.. Sebenarnya, bukan kali pertama menulis fic di fandom ini, karena yang pertama aku collab dengan **Marchelrino**, kalau ada yang pernah membaca, judulnya **Math** **Rival**. Hehe, jadi promosi.. Anggap ini cuma fic oneshoot percobaan, sekaligus salam kenal saja :)

* * *

**Birthday Gift**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran**

* * *

Pagi yang damai di guild Fairy Tail. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Beberapa orang mengadakan lomba minum bir, menidurkan diri di pojok guild, bertarung, dan berbincang-bincang, misalnya saja para gadis.

Kini para gadis tengah duduk di kursi-kursi bar yang tersedia sambil berbincang-bincang, misalnya Erza yang tentunya sudah ditemani cake favoritnya, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, dan Wendy beserta Charle. Tentu dengan Mira, sang barmaid, yang terkadang sibuk membuat dan mengantar minuman yang dipesan anggota guild yang lain.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah, besok hari ulang tahun Natsu kan?" Levy bertanya pada para gadis.

"Yap, tepat," jawab Lisanna yang disambut anggukan Erza.

"Dan seperti biasa, akan ada pesta!" Mira tiba-tiba muncul dengan aura cerianya setelah mengantarkan pesanan. Pesta, ciri khas Fairy Tail sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan hadiah? Kalian memberikan hadiah?" Levy kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tentu, aku dan Mira-_nee_ akan memasak banyak makanan pedas kesukaan Natsu besok, kalian?"

"Aku akan memberikan troia dalam bentuk pil pada Natsu-_san_.." Wendy menjawab dengan halus seperti biasa. Para gadis menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Pil? Memang ada troia dalam bentuk pil?"

"Um, kemarin siang aku dan Charle mengunjungi Porlyusica dan meminta tolong untuk mengubah troia menjadi pil, jadi jika Natsu-_san_ akan naik kendaraan saat aku tidak ikut dalam misi, Natsu-_san _bisa langsung mengkonsumsi pil itu."

"Juvia memberikan Natsu-_san_ sepotong celana boxer," Juvia menjawab dengan santainya.

"B-Boxer?" Lisanna sweatdrop. "Besok ulang tahun Natsu.. Bukan Gray.."

"Agar Natsu-_san_ bisa sekeren Gray-_sama_.." kini, pikiran Juvia sudah ber-_fangirling_-ria. "Kyaaa! Gray-_sama_, kau yang terbaik!" dan tebak. Sesaat kemudian, Juvia sudah kembali menguntit Gray yang sudah benar-benar telanjang. Sudah, abaikan saja.

"Aku.. Aku akan memberikan Natsu armor saja," jawab Erza sambil masih memasukkan potongan kecil cake-nya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Armor? Untuk apa lagi?" Levy dan Lisanna bukan sweatdrop lagi, melainkan double sweatdrop. Double sweatdrop saudara-saudara!

"Aku baru ingat kalau Natsu suka ber-_cosplay_, apalagi _cosplay _seperti aku," jawab Erza dengan pede tingkat tingginya.

"C-_Cosplay_?" kini Levy tengah jawdrop.

"Ya, saat aku dibawa ke _Magic Council_, Natsu datang dan ber-_cosplay_ seperti aku, tapi armor-nya sangat jelek, jadi aku membelikannya armor yang lebih bagus." (ingat episode Natsu vs Erza, setelah team Natsu mengalahkan Eisenwald.)

Semua hening. Erza masih makan dengan santai. Akhirnya, Levy berdeham, berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Ehem, kalau aku.. Sepertinya nanti siang aku akan mampir ke toko buku dan membelikan sebuah novel untuk Nat–" ucapan Levy terinterupsi, ketika terdengar sapaan ceria dari Lucy Heartfilia yang baru saja datang.

"_Ohayou, minna_!" Lucy menyapa para gadis setelah menyapa anggota lain. Para gadis menyambutnya dengan senyuman mereka. Lucy ikut duduk dan bergabung dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Lucy, mau minum?"

"_Orange juice_ saja, Mira," Lucy menoleh pada Mira sembari menyodorkan senyum ramahnya. Mira segera bergegas ke dapur guild dan menyiapkan apa yang dipesan Lucy.

"Jadi.. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Lucy kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada para gadis.

"Tentang hadiah yang akan kami berikan untuk ulang tahun Natsu besok," Levy menoleh pada Lucy. "Lu-_chan_ sudah tahu mau memberi Natsu apa?"

Lucy hanya terdiam. Otaknya berpikir keras. Sungguh, dia lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Natsu. "Ka-Kalian sudah tahu kalian mau memberi apa?"

"Ya, Lisanna dan Mira akan memasakan banyak makanan pedas kesukaan Natsu, Wendy akan memberikan Natsu troia yang sudah dimodofikasi dalam bentuk pil, Juvia akan memberi Natsu boxer, Erza akan memberi Natsu armor, dan aku akan memberi Natsu novel," Levy menjelaskan hadiah yang diberikan teman-temannya satu-persatu. "Lu-_chan_ sendiri?"

"A-Aku.." Lucy terlihat berpikir cukup keras. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.." Lucy nampak pasrah. Dia tidak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada Natsu, kalaupun ada hadiah yang paling cocok untuk Natsu, itu pun dirasanya sudah diberikan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak _special_ jika memberikan benda yang sama dengan orang lain. Lucy benar-benar buntu ide.

"Berpikirlah pelan-pelan, Lucy, nanti juga ketemu kok," Mira muncul dan menyemangati Lucy dengan lembut. "Segarkan dulu pikiranmu, minumlah," Mira meletakkan gelas yang berisi _orange juice_ di hadapan Lucy.

"Terima kasih, Mira," Lucy menengadah dan menatap Mira sejenak, lalu menenggak minumannya hingga tinggal setengah.

Sedangkan Lisanna, Levy, dan Mira kembali berbincang-bincang, Erza mengomeli Natsu dan Gray beserta beberapa pria lainnya yang bertarung, Juvia sedang menguntit Gray yang tengah diomeli Erza, Lucy terus berpikir keras. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, Lucy langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah cerahnya.

"Aku dapat ide!" Lucy bermonolog dengan volume yang bisa dikatakan cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Mira, Lisanna, dan Levy. Lucy segera berbalik dan meninggalkan _orange juice_ yang masih tersisa.

"Kau mau kemana, Lucy?" Mira setengah berteriak, berharap Lucy akan menjawab.

"Pulang! Aku punya ide!" Lucy masih setengah berlari, menoleh sejenak dengan wajah senangnya.

Natsu yang sudah selesai diomeli Erza, menatap kepergian Lucy dari bangunan guild itu. Natsu ikut keluar dan serta merta memanggil Lucy.

"LUCE!"

Lucy berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Ya?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Pulang? Untuk apa pulang secepat ini? Kau baru saja datang."

"Em.. Pokoknya aku ada urusan," Lucy tersenyum gugup. Mana mungkin ia memberitahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Natsu. "Oh iya, sepanjang hari ini, jangan datang ke apartmentku ya.. Kalau kau datang, apalagi secara tiba-tiba.."

"Kalau aku datang?"

"Aku akan sangat marah padamu, Natsu," Lucy memberikan tatapan tegas, dengan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, itu semua hanya dibuat-buat, agar Natsu benar-benar tidak berani datang ke apartmentnya hari ini.

"A-Aye Luce!" Natsu menjadi gugup dan agak takut.

"Ya sudah, _Jaa~ _Natsu!"

"_Jaa~_ Luce!" Natsu membalas ucapan Lucy. Dia segera berbalik, hendak kembali ke guild. "Luce memang aneh.."

* * *

Di apartment Lucy.

Lucy menyiapkan 3 potong kertas dengan semangat. Setelah semua bahan dirasanya sudah lengkap, Lucy mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja kerjanya, tempatnya menulis novel yang tengah digarapnya. Lucy menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas-kertas tersebut, tentu dengan senyuman yang terus tertempel di wajahnya.

Lucy hanya berharap, Natsu menyukai hadiahnya..

* * *

Keesokkan hari di guild Fairy Tail.

Para anggota tengah menyiapkan beberapa dekorasi pesta ulang tahun Natsu, sedangkan Gray ditugaskan untuk menahan Natsu di rumahnya. Tentu, Happy sudah diminta bekerjasama dengan mereka.

"_Ohayou, minna_!" Lucy datang dengan senyuman cerianya. Sebagian orang membalas salamnya. "Belum selesai?"

"Sudah, Lu-_chan_, tinggal menunggu Natsu datang," Levy menghampiri sahabatnya ini. Sejurus kemudian menoleh ke arah Warren. "Sudah hubungi Gray?"

"Mereka dalam perjalanan," Warren menjawab dengan santai, lalu kembali berbincang dengan Max.

"Jadi.. Sudah menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuk Natsu?" Levy kembali menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Aku tidak tahu juga apakah ini tepat.. Hanya saja, semoga ini berguna.."

"Memangnya, Lu-_chan_ memberi apa?"

"Rahasia deh, Levy-_chan_," Lucy memberikan cengiran pada Levy sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, memberi tanda '_peace_' pada Levy.

"Semuanya bersiap! Natsu sudah berada di depan guild!" Warren berteriak dengan hebohnya. Semua bersiap di posisi dalam keadaan hening. Warren memberikan aba-aba dengan sihirnya.

Setelah pintu guild dibuka..

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, _NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"Eh?" Natsu hanya memasang tampang bingung dan _innocent_.

Semuanya menyerbu Natsu dan membanjiri Natsu dengan ucapan selamat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Natsu!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Flame-head_."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Natsu-_san_.."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Salamander."

Dan sebagainya. Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya, disertai ucapan terima kasih.

" Sekarang.." terdengar suara Master Makarov. Semua menjadi hening. "Kita pesta!"

Suasana kembali menjadi riuh. Riuh loh ya, bukan ricuh.. Tapi Fairy Tail gak mungkin gak ricuh deh XD

Kembali.

Semua mengkonsumsi makanan yang dihidangkan Mira, meminum bir, berkelahi, dan sebagainya.

"Natsu, ini hadiah dari kami!" Mira dan Lisanna menghidangkan makanan khusus untuk Natsu. Natsu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"_Arigatou ne, _Mira, Lisanna!"

"Natsu-_san_.. Ini hadiahku.." Wendy memberikan sekotak pil troia pada Natsu.

"Terima kasih, Wendy!"

"Natsu.. Ini novel dariku, semoga kau suka ya," Levy memberikan novel yang dihias ikatan pita pada Natsu.

"Sebenarnya sih.. Aku tidak suka membaca, tapi.. Terima kasih, Levy!"

"Natsu, ini aku berikan kau armor, jangan ber-_cosplay_ dengan armor dari panci dan wajan lagi."

"E-Erza.. Mengapa kau berikan aku armor.." Natsu hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Apa? Kau tak suka hadiahku? Ha?" Erza memberinya _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Ti-tidak kok, Erza.. Aku su-suka sekali, terima kasih, Erza."

"Juvia.. Juvia memberikan Natsu-_san_ ini," Juvia menyerahkan 1.. emm.. semacam _shopping bag_ pada Natsu.

"A-APA INI?!" Natsu menatap horror sepotong boxer hitam dari Juvia.

"Ya, itu hadiah dari Juvia, apa Natsu-_san_ suka?" tanya Juvia dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Natsu tidak dapat menjawab. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Te-Terima kasih, Juvia.."

"_Ne_, Lu-_chan_, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Natsu kan?" bisik Levy pada Lucy yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu!" Lucy maju dan memberikan Natsu 3 lembar kertas yang terlihat biasa saja. Yang lain hanya menatap mereka beserta hadiah Lucy dalam diam.

"Apa ini?" Natsu menatap Lucy.

"Baca saja."

"Voucher permintaan.. pada Lucy Heartfilia.."

"Yup, kau boleh meminta 3 hal apapun padaku.. Khusus berlaku untuk hari ini saja."

Para gadis terkagum-kagum akan hadiah yang Lucy berikan. Bagaimana bisa Lucy memberikan hadiah seunik itu pada Natsu.

Natsu nampak terdiam. Dia melamunkan dan memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang bisa dimintanya pada Lucy.

Hm, hanya 1 hal sih yang terlintas dipikirannya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan 2 permintaan lainnya..

Natsu memunculkan seringainya. Yang lain hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Terima kasih, Luce!" Natsu memberi Lucy _grins_nya.

"Sama-sama, Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum simpul, melihat Natsu yang sepertinya menyukai hadiahnya.

* * *

Pukul 17.30

Pesta masih terus berlangsung. Entah tubuh mereka terbuat dari apa, tidak ada lelahnya. Para gadis juga masih berbincang-bincang di bar guild, termasuk Lucy.

Tiba-tiba, Natsu menghampiri para gadis yang tengah duduk-duduk di bar guild dan memanggil seseorang. "Luce."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Aku mau.. Menukar voucher permintaan pertamaku," Natsu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'Voucher Permintaan pada Lucy Heartfilia'.

"Baik, permintaan pertamamu hari ini?"

"Pulang sekarang–"

"Pulang? K-Kenapa aku harus pulang?" Lucy sontak berdiri karena terkejut dan sepenuhnya berbalik menghadap Natsu. Para gadis-gadis lain hanya menyaksikan percakapan mereka dalam diam.

"Pulang sekarang dan buatkan aku banyak makanan untuk makan malam!" Natsu berkata dengan santainya.

Mendengar itu, Lucy hanya sweatdrop. Sudah dia duga, permintaan Natsu tak akan jauh dari makanan. Awalnya dia kira, Natsu mau mengusirnya..

"Baiklah," Lucy hanya tersenyum tipis. "Semuanya, aku pulang dulu ya," Lucy pamit dengan menampakkan senyum ramahnya dan segera berbalik, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju keluar guild. Sepertinya masih ada persediaan bahan makanan di rumahnya.

* * *

Lucy meletakkan masakan terakhir yang dia masak di meja makannya. Setelah itu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan diri dengan berendam air panas barang 15 menit saja. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Lucy membuka pintu perlahan, memastikan apakah Natsu sudah menunggu di meja makan.

Ternyata masih kosong. Lucy menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jam 7 tepat.

Ah, mungkin Natsu masih bertarung di guild. Natsu memutuskan untuk menunggu Natsu dengan menulis sedikit lanjutan dari novelnya yang belum kunjung rampung. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Awalnya, Lucy nampak kaget. Namun dia teringat, akan sahabat berambut merah muda-nya yang sepertinya memang tak mengenal benda yang disebut pintu.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu muncul dan memberikan Lucy _grins_nya. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan. " Whoa, Luce! Banyak sekali!"

"Tentu, ayo makan, sudah agak dingin," Lucy memberi Natsu senyuman lembutnya. Mereka duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan. Natsu melihat makanan-makanan yang dihidangkan di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Natsu langsung menyerbu makanan-makanan itu. Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Natsu makan dengan sangat.. ah sudahlah. Sedangkan Lucy memakan makanan di piringnya dengan pelan-pelan, tentu dengan etika yang bisa terlihat dari cara makannya. Bangsawan memang berbeda.

"Oh, ya. Dimana Happy?"

"Katanya dia akan menjalankan misi dengan Wendy dan Charle besok, jadi langsung menginap di rumah Wendy dari malam ini."

Tak lama, makanan yang banyak itu sudah habis seluruhnya. Mudah saja, ¾ bagian dimakan oleh Natsu. Luar biasa bukan?

Natsu terlihat merogoh sakunya. Lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas lagi.

Lucy terlihat langsung mengerti. "Untuk?"

"Temani aku keluar dan berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan ke arah pasar malam di dekat Taman Magnolia. Pasar malam itu nampak ramai, pasalnya ini adalah hari Sabtu malam. Banyak pasangan yang terlihat sedang berkencan, atau keluarga yang tengah berjalan-jalan, atau orangtua yang tengah mengawasi anak-anaknya.

Sebelum mengajak Lucy bermain, Natsu tak lupa mengkonsumsi pil troia dari Wendy.

* * *

"Wah, tadi itu menyenangkan sekali!" Lucy tersenyum riang.

"Aku setuju! Lain kali, kita harus mengulanginya lagi! Kalau bisa, ajak Erza, Gray, dan Wendy!" Natsu lagi-lagi memberikan cengiran khasnya. Tidakkah dia lelah memberikan cengiran terus menerus? "Mau ke Taman Magnolia untuk istirahat dulu?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Taman Magnolia juga terlihat ramai. Banyak yang berjualan di sekitar taman.

"Ini," Natsu memberikan minuman yang baru ia beli kepada Lucy.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka menenggak minuman mereka masing-masing.

"_Ne_, voucher permintaanmu tinggal 1 kan?"

"Ya.." Natsu mengeluarkan satu-satunya kertas yang tersisa padanya.

"Gunakan itu sebaik mungkin.. Jarang-jarang loh aku mau menuruti keinginanmu.. Walaupun kalau soal makanan dan menemanimu bermain di pasar malam, tanpa perlu pakai voucher mungkin akan tetap aku turuti.." Lucy terlihat menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat akhir, menutupi sedikit rona merah yang bertengger di pipinya.

"Kalau voucher yang terakhir ini.." Natsu menggantung kata-katanya, membuat Lucy menoleh heran ke arahnya.

"Huh?"

"Jika aku mau menukar voucher ini untuk meminta.." Natsu menunduk sejenak.

"Meminta?"

"Meminta _hatimu_?" Natsu terlihat yakin dengan kata-katanya. Dia menoleh, memandang Lucy dengan senyumannya yang.. ah, tidak bisa aku ungkapkan XD

Lucy hanya membatu di tempat, dengan warna merah padam yang menjalar di pipinya itu. Satu hal yang Natsu harus tahu, Lucy sempat lupa sejenak bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Bagaimana, Lucy?"

Lucy masih terdiam. Tak lama, ia tersenyum.

"Percayakah ketika kukatakan jika semua permintaan yang kau ajukan sepanjang hari ini bisa kau dapatkan tanpa menukarnya dengan voucher sekalipun..?" Lucy menunduk dan bergumam sendiri. Cukup untuk Natsu dengar.

"Huh?" Natsu bingung. Melihat Lucy dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Karena sejak awal.. Bahkan tanpa kau minta.. _Hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Aku rasa ini buruk ya? ._. Terlalu panjangkah? Aku tidak tahu ini apa.. Jadi, tuangkan saja saran dan kritik di kotak review ya :) Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya, semuanya :D


End file.
